Never Alone
by marzing
Summary: Sometimes, Mika would disappear. - Mikayuunoa


Huh. Normally when she woke, she was pressed in between two bodies; not one . She slid her arm over, patting the empty side of the bed, it was cold. Whoever had gotten up, had been out of bed for a bit. Yawning, she sat up, eyes wandering over to the sleeping body next to her. Yuu . He was still out like a light, with no signs he'd be waking up soon. She laughed, lightly patting his head. This meant, Mika was missing. She glanced over at the alarm clock, 9:46 A.M, it read.

"Hmm," he must already be up, after all Mika was the one who normally woke up early to fix Yuu and Shinoa breakfast. He was the best cook after all. Sliding off the bed, Shinoa made her way into the kitchen, to check and see if he was there. Instead, she was only greeted with quietness. There was no smell of food cooking…..

"Not again…" She muttered, running back to the bedroom. Jumping onto the bed, she began to shake Yuu. "Wake up!" He only made a face, before burying it into the pillow. "Yuu!" She called, as she continued to shake him. "Five more minutes," he finally spoke tiredly. This time, Shinoa smacked him over the head, and he jolted up. "What was that-" he stopped, once he saw the concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Mika's missing again."

It was at that moment, Yuu felt the world crashing down around him. He immediately jumped out of bed, Shinoa following suit. "You sure?" He asked the petite girl. She nodded, "yeah, I noticed he wasn't in bed when I woke, so I went to check to see if he was up making breakfast, which he wasn't." She bit her lip. Yuu sighed. Maybe… Just maybe, Mika wasn't missing, and he realized when he got up, that we didn't have anything to fix for breakfast, so he went to get something. At least, that's what Yuu wanted to believe. He didn't want to think, he'd actually disappear again.

This wouldn't of been the first time Mika went missing, though.

He'd done this a few times before. He'd leave Yuu and Shinoa to question and worry, if he was safe or if he was doing alright.

Neither knew, when he'd return, and every trip seemed like it was longer then the last. They feared one day, he'd just never come home. Both questioned if they did something to upset him, and make him hoped they didn't do anything to make him leave.

Shinoa threw her arms around Yuu, the moment she noticed he had started crying. He didn't even realized, he now had tears streaming down his cheeks. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Shinoa, pulling her closer to him. "I can't lose him…" He whispered, Shinoa burying her face into his chest. "I know… And you won't, he'll be back… He always comes back." She reassured.

"What if he doesn't, Shinoa?"

"He will, Yuu, trust me. He will. "

Ever since Yuu got Mika back, he feared losing him again. He had always watched him, and made sure he felt welcome into his new family, which took time. Actually, Shinoa was the one, who officially convinced him that he was apart of Yuu's, no, their , new family, after explaining to him, that this was the first family she ever had, and how important everyone was too her. How important, he was too her, despite barely knowing each other. After that, they started growing close and soon realized that they had met once before.

A year after that, Yuu somehow found himself, with both a boyfriend and a girlfriend.

Shinoa let go of Yuu, the moment she heard his stomach growl. "Maybe we should eat something." She said, before standing up and holding out her hand. He accepted it, before standing himself. "We probably should…" He agreed, a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing he wouldn't be eating Mika's cooking.

* * *

"Maybe we should go out and look for him." Yuu suggests after, he and Shinoa finish eating. She leaned back in her chair, "yeah, we can call everyone up to- Hey, what's the date?" She suddenly asked.

"October 14th, why?" Yuu asked, where was she getting at?

"What's on the 16th?"

"My birthday… Where are you going with this?" He raised a brow at the girl.

She smirked. "Tell me, when was the last time Mika did this?"

"Around… The beginning of May. I still don't know where your going with this, Shinoa…" He trailed off. Sometimes, Yuuichirou could be completely obvlious

"Okay. What about the time before that?"

"December, around Christmas."

Shinoa wanted to smack him at this point, for not realizing to where she was going with this. "Yuu-san, don't tell me you forgot your boyfriend and girlfriend's birthdays. For shame." She looked away, crossing her arms.

"What do birthdays have to do with this?" That's when it hit him. "Oh, shit." Everytime Mika disappears it's around one of their birthday's. How could he not realize this, until now? "How long have you noticed this?"

Shinoa sighed, "I only just realized." She admitted. "How could we go so long without realizing this?" Her lips pursing together, as she rose from her chair picking up her bowl and placing it into the sink. She leaned up against the counter. "Thinking back at it, this all started when we began dating."

She was right, it did. How could they not realize this, until now? "Why though?" Yuu played with his spoon. "Because, he gets sad. Technically, you and I are growing older, while he, being a vampire, remains sixteen." She stated, biting her lower lip. "It's only a theory, though. He could have some other reason for disappearing around our birthday's, I mean he always comes back to celebrate our birthdays so…" She stopped, before walking over to Yuu.

The idiot was crying again. She sat down on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. "You big baby." She whispered, he looked away from her. "Shut up…" He cheeks turned bright red. "You know it's okay for you to cry too." He eventually said. Shinoa, just laughed at him. "No. I think you do enough crying for the both of us." She stated firmly, a hand running through his black hair. "Now let us, get dressed and go look for him."

* * *

Night was starting to fall now, Yuu and Shinoa knew they had to give up for the night. They needed their rest. Shihou, Mitsuba and Yoichi, helped them search for Mika, all three of them looking exhausted as the group met up.

No one had found anything, not even a small clue on to where Mika had gone off to. Shinoa wrapped her hand around Yuu's, squeezing it. "We should go get some sleep." She said, despite wanting to continue looking. "But, Mika's still out there." Yuu protested. She groaned. "I know that. But you look like you could pass out from exhaustion." They'd been searching endlessly after all, with no break whatsoever. Yuu leaned against her. "No clue what you're talking about." He yawned. She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me drag you home."

After a lot of protesting from Yuu, Shinoa finally convinced him that they should rest. She still had to drag him home, but she at least got him there. He even fell asleep in his uniform. That idiot. Shinoa thought, laying down besides him, soon dozing off herself.

* * *

They were greeted with the sun, shining brightly in thought the window. Groaning, Shinoa turned to lay on her stomach, covering her eyes from the bright light. "The sun, evil." Yuu groaned, before sitting up.

"We should start looking for Mika." He said, getting out of bed.

Shinoa sat up. "We should," she agreed. "Hey, do you smell that?"

The air, was filled with the smell of something cooking. Yuu and Shinoa glanced at each other, before running into the kitchen. In the middle, stood their favorite blonde. "Mika!" They said in unison. Without much thinking, they ran to him. Both wrapping their arms around their boyfriend.

Both glad he was home. Mika smiled, looking at the pair. His arms wrapping around the both of them. "Don't do that again." Yuu warned. "If you do, I'll shove a you-know-what up your ass." Shinoa added.

Mika felt guilty. He hated leaving, and not telling them where he was going. But , sometimes his mental state get the best of him, especially around their birthdays. "I'm sorry…" He said.

"Mika-san, we know why you leave." Shinoa said, he looked at her, wide eyed. They figured it out, huh? "It has to be hard, staying sixteen while you watch your lovers grow older." It was hard. Watching both of them, get older. They both were, twenty, with Yuu turning twenty-one in a day. He knew one day, they'd both be old, while he'd still be sixteen.

He'd watch them die, and still world look the same as he did today. And after that, he'd be alone . His family, gone . It tore him up, just thinking about that. Mika knew, Yuu said that'd he'd find a cure for Mika's vampirism, but Mika didn't see that happening it Yuu's life time. In fact, he never saw himself becoming a human again. Period . He's had too much blood by now. There was no going back.

Mika felt Yuu and Shinoa's arm tighten around them. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "Just don't leave like that again, please. " Yuu pleaded, his eyes meeting Mika's. "It worries us, everytime you go." Yuu crashed his lips against, Mika's. Both their eyes fluttering closed. It lasted a few more moments, before Yuu pulled away.

"Whatever goes on in your head, you can talk to Shinoa and I about it. We're here for you.. Even after we… die." Yuu paused. "We'll still be with you. Plus chances are, we'll have some kids and grandkids running around, by then. So you'll never be alone. You'll always have a family. " He emphasized the last part.

"That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say, Yuu-san." Shinoa chimed in, Yuu blushed. "Shut up." They both laughed, and Mika smiled.

It's funny… He never did realize that. The possibility, of Yuu and Shinoa having children. Obviously, he and Yuu couldn't and he doubted he and Shinoa, couldn't either as… He doubted a vampire and human could reproduce. And Mika was sure, they'd adopt too. So, Yuu was right. "You're right, Yuu-chan. I just never thought about that, until now." He admitted.

"Don't think I'm going to stop looking for a cure to make you human again, though."

"I didn't expect you to stop."

"Good, cause I'm not."

"Can we eat now? I'm starving over here." Shinoa interrupted, both boys looking at her.

"Right, you two should get something to eat. And then shower, and change. You two smell." That's right, the both never changed out their uniforms after they returned home the night before.

"Afterwords, you probably need to eat too, huh Mika-san?" Shinoa asked; Mika nodded.

"Don't forget, it's your turn Shinoa."


End file.
